This Feels Like Falling In Love
by SuperAwkwardKid
Summary: Basically, Jo has left the Roadhouse to work with Sam and Dean. She lives at the same Motel, right next door. Her relationship with Dean goes up a completely different level.


**This feels like falling in love.**

**A Jo & Dean fan-fiction.**

**I cannot describe how much I love and care for them. I still mourn Jo.**

**Dean and Jo sat in the motel room, Jo was looking through some books, and Dean was just lying on the bed. He kept looking at Jo, it was no secret that the two were attracted to each other. Sam was out getting some food, but he was taking forever. Dean hated being alone with Jo, not in a horrible way. He wanted her so bad, but he would never admit it. Whenever Sam asked him about her, Dean would just scoff and say "Dude, she's like a sister, that's just wrong," but Sam knew it was lies, and Dean blushed everytime he thought of her. He felt aroused too. Jo was instantly attracted to Dean when she saw him, despite the fact she thought he was breaking into the bar. But Dean didn't see her the way she wanted him to, she was a kid to him. A little dumb, blonde, kid sister. He was kind of a jerk, but he was fun and cheeky. She liked that about him. And to top it all of, he was sexy. She always blushed when she thought of him.**

"**God, how long does it take to get food, I'm hungry," Jo said**

"**When it comes to Sam, it could take forever," Dean replied. Jo carried on reading her book. Dean got off the bed, and went over to her.**

"**What are you reading?" he asked "It better not to be Twilight,"**

**Jo chuckled "No, I'm studying," Jo said, she carried on. Dean kept forgetting that she went to college. She was studying to be a Nurse, Dean admired that about Jo, she was dedicated to helping people. She helped people out with the supernatural, now she wanted to help people that were ill. But juggling hunting with college wasn't easy. Jo was always stressed, and she never had fun anymore. But Dean was determined to change that. He grabbed the book off the table, and threw it on his bed.**

"**Dean? What the hell?!" she said angrily. Dean grabbed his leather jacket, and threw Jo her denim jacket.**

"**Come on, we're going out," he said.**

"**No way, I have an exam in a couple days, I can't afford to go out,"**

"**When did you become so uptight, eh?" he smiled. Jo looked at him.**

"**Come on, Jo. When was the last time you had fun?" he said. Jo took a deep breath.**

"**What about Sam? He's getting food,"**

"**I'll send him a text, and we'll grab some food when we're out, it'll be onion rings though," he said. Jo smiled at the hot hunter, and put on her jacket.**

"**Alright, but do I get to drive?" Jo said, teasing Dean.**

"**What do you think?" Dean said seriously. Jo giggled, and the two walked out of the motel room. Driving away in the impala.**

**The two of them arrived in a busy bar. Jo hadn't been in a bar since she left the Roadhouse, so she was happy to be somewhere familiar.**

"**Right, what are you having?" Dean asked, as they both sat at the bar.**

"**I guess, I'll have a beer, then?" she said**

"**Two beers, please, and some onion rings please," Dean said, the good looking bar girl gave Dean a wink, and walked off. Dean chuckled.**

"**Do women always do that to you?" Jo asked. Dean nodded, and the two chucked. The bar girl arrived with their two beers. "On the house, babe," she said to Dean, she turned to Jo, and said "that'll be three dollars please,"**

"**Hey, she gets it on the house too, or I will pay for both," Dean said, being quite angry.**

"**Fine, enjoy," she said sneering at Jo.**

"**What a bitch," Dean said. Jo couldn't believe this.**

"**Thanks, I guess,"**

"**No problem,"**

"**She'll probably spit on our onion rings," Jo said. Dean chuckled. The two of them drank, a bit too much. They were talking so much, Dean couldn't help but notice how Jo was looking. Her blonde hair was resting on her shoulders, her beautiful brown eyes were glowing. Maybe it was the drink, but she looked fucking gorgeous. **

"**So!" Jo said, drunkinly.**

"**So!" Dean replied back. They were both drunk, and slurring their words.**

"**So, you gonna fuck that bar lady? Because you'd have to do it in the bar bathroom, because Sam and I don't wanna hear it," she giggled. He chuckled.**

"**What about my car?" he said in a seductive voice.**

"**Dude, we all travel in that car, remember?" she said, laughing.**

"**Na, not after the way she spoke to you, no-one speaks to YOU, like that,"**

"**Oh, my saviour," she chuckled. Suddenly an upbeat song came on the jukebox, Jo cheered, it was 'The Devil went down to Georgia," she loved that song, she used to play it all the time at the Roadhouse.**

"**Oh, I love this song, lets go dance!" Jo said**

"**Uh, no. I don't dance,"**

"**OH, don't be such a pussy, come on!" she grabbed Dean's arm, and dragged him on the floor. Dean spun her around, and she giggled with glee. They were jumping up and down, then they were grinding up against one another, Jo wrapped her arms around Dean's shoulders, and the two of them were grinding more, Jo dropped to the floor, and came back up. The two of them laughing, and cheering until the song ended. The crowd were cheering, and the two of them bowed. Then a song came on, a slow song, one they knew very well.**

"**Wow, this one is familiar," Dean chuckled.**

"**He sings it from the heart,"**

"**He sings it from his hair," Dean replied, the two laughed. Dean took Jo's hand, and two began to slow dance. Jo leaned her head against Dean's shoulders, and Dean rested his chin on her head.**

"**Wow, I've never slow danced with anyone before," Dean said.**

"**Me neither," Jo said**

"**It's nice, I like it," he said. The two looked at each other and carried on.**

**Jo and Dean arrived back at the motel. Sam was still sleeping, so the two of them stayed quiet, giggling and hushing each other. They laid down next to each other, still drunk. **

"**I had so much fun tonight, thanks Dean," she said.**

"**That was my intention, you've been studying too much, I already have Sam, I don't need another one,"**

"**Come on, there's nothing wrong with studying,"**

"**I know, but not constantly, you need to have fun,"**

"**I do have fun, I had fun tonight,"**

"**I haven't had that much fun since...well, ever," Dean said, his voice turning sad.**

"**Not even when you were a kid?" she said.**

"**Well, I was always focusing on hunting, I mean, Bobby took me to play baseball a few times, but all I could think about was hunting,"**

"**My Dad used to take me to football games, I loved it, but I wasn't involved in hunting at the time, my Dad would kill me if he knew what I was doing with you guys,"**

"**I guess, my Dad...I don't know," Dean said, his head going down. Jo put her hand on his shoulder. Dean looked at her.**

"**He'll always be proud," she said, placing her head on his shoulder. Then she felt hand tickling her, it was Dean. He began to tickle her violently, she tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Dean loved hearing her laugh.**

"**NO! Dean, STOP! we're gonna wake Sam!"**

"**No, he's a heavy sleeper," he said chuckling.**

"**NO, DEAN, I mean IT!" she said laughing, suddenly her foot just lept.**

"**OUCH! FUCK!" he said shouting, his nose was bleeding.**

"**Oh no, Dean I told you to stop," she grabbed a tissue at the side of the bed, and gave it to him. **

"**Thats the second time, you've made my nose bleed," he said. The two of them laughed. After his nose stopped bleeding, Jo got off the bed, Dean and her walked to Jo's Motel Room next door.**

"**I had a blast tonight," she said**

"**Same, apart from that bitchy waitress," he said**

"**And your bloody nose," she said. They chuckled "Good night Dean,"**

"**Night Jo," he said. She began to unlock her door, when she felt something grab her arm. It was Dean, she gasped as he planted his lips on hers. She breathed in, and kissed him passionately. Their tongues wrapping around each others lips, he pressed her up against the wall, and lifted her up. Their kisses getting more passionate. Dean made his way to her neck, when she realised what they were doing.**

"**STOP!" she said, pulling herself away from him. "I can't do this," she said, opening her door, and leaving Dean on the door stop, putting his hands on the back of his neck.**

"**Damn It," he said in frustration, what the hell came over him?**

"**Damn it," Jo said, as she leaned against her door in her room. What the hell came over her? She wanted him, but she couldn't have him. She knew by tomorrow, she'd be another girl to him. But Dean knew in his heart, that Jo Harvelle wasn't any other girl.**

**The next morning, Dean and Jo were hit with a hangover, and a thought. All they could think of was each other. Dean didn't regret the kiss, Jo regretted backing out. To be honest, Jo thought rejecting him was a nightmare, and she had actually slept with him. She even stretched out her arm to feel him, but he wasn't there. Dean felt the same, he didn't wanna believe that she rejected him, he reached out his hand to touch Jo's. But she wasn't there. And he was sad. He groaned at the painful hangover. He grabbed a bottle of ice cold water and drank it. There was a knock on the door, Sam opened the door, and there stood a pale looking Jo. Damn it, even when she was hungover, she still looked sexy. Jo felt the same way, she wanted to jump him.**

"**Hey, Sam," she said.**

"**Woah, both of you had a rough night, eh?" he asked, chuckling. Jo walked over to Dean's bed, but sat away from him. Didn't even look at him. Dean's heart froze, did Jo hate him? The thought really hurt him, but why was he so hurt? He never really had feelings for someone else, most of the time, his feelings were just lust. Sure, his feelings for Jo were lustful, but they more than that. Jo wasn't a stranger to these feelings, she had boyfriends in the past, but her Mom always scared them off. Dean was special, she cared about him so much. She really cared, but she was a hunter. And so was Dean.**

"**Right, I am getting some coffees, you guys want anything?" Sam said. The two shook their heads, and Sam walked out. Dean couldn't help but notice there was a bag right next to his bed.**

"**Jo, what's that?" he asked, dreading the answer.**

"**I have to go, Dean, I'm gonna go back home to my Mom," she said**

"**Is this about what happened last night?"**

"**It's getting too much, Dean. I...I am so confused about us, one minute we're flirting like crazy, one minute we're kissing, next minute we're fighting, I just can't take it anymore,"**

"**Jo...listen, I don't regret last night,"**

"**I don't either, but we'll go out on another hunt, we'll end up going to another, and you'll find another girl, I don't want to be those girls, Dean,"**

"**Is that you think I would do," Dean said angrily**

"**I know that,"**

"**Jo, I would never do that, you mean a lot more to me than those other girls, I care about you too much, do you understand that?" Dean said holding onto Jo's hand.**

"**I care about you so much," Jo began to cry "But I can't do this anymore, we're hunters, Dean. Hunters can't feel this way about one another. It makes us vulnerable, and you already have Sam, that is your weakness, Dean, and my Mom is my weakness. We're already putting them in danger, what about us?"**

"**Then we'll give it up, together. You and I, we could stop this, we don't have to hunt anymore," Dean said, holding onto Jo's shoulder. Both Dean and Jo knew that this was a lie.**

"**I'm sorry, Dean," she let go of his hand, and walked out carrying her bag in hand. Dean sat down the floor, with his heart beating like a drum. He felt sick, he put his hands on his face. And just sat on the floor. Jo walked away from the motel, with tears running down her face.**

**It had been a week since Jo left. Dean wasn't himself, he just sat in that motel room, and thought of Jo. He knew he wasn't gonna see her again, but he sorted himself out. And found himself back to work. It was just like old times, him and Sam in the impala solving the supernatural. But he couldn't stop calling Jo, but she would never pick up. Everytime she didn't, he felt hurt. But he had jobs to do. Sam and him were having fun, just like they used to. Going out to bars, flirting with girls, having fun, they were brothers again. But everything changed, when he received a call. It was Jo.**

"**Jo,"**

"**Dean! HELP ME..."**

"**JO!"**

**Silence.**

"**JO! SPEAK TO ME," he shouted. He heard a familiar chuckle.**

"**Meg?" he said angrily.**

"**Hello Dean, long time,"**

"**Where is she?" he said.**

"**Oh, you mean, your girlfriend, well she's right here, say hello blondie," Meg said.**

"**DEAN! DON'T LISTEN TO HER-"**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" Dean shouted, as Meg chuckled.**

"**Oh, we're just having a bit of fun, see your little nosy girlfriend was called to a little hunting job," Meg said. Dean heard the torturous screams in the background, Dean's eyes began to tear up.**

"**You do anything else to her, I will kill you, I swear to god," he said. The phone hung up. He threw his phone to the ground, grabbed his jacket.**

"**SAMMY! Wake UP!"**

"**What?"**

"**Meg has Jo,"**

"**WHAT?!"**

"**Meg has Jo held captive, we gotta save her," Sammy jumped out his bed and the two ran out the door.**

"**NOOOO! JUST PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Jo screamed at the top of her voice, as a red hot iron bar was pressed on her skin. Meg laughed as she saw the little blonde in a cage surronded by hell hounds. Jo had never been scared in her whole life, it was much scarier than when Sam was possessed. She heard the hell hounds growl and bark at her, but she couldn't see them. She cried and pleaded. She wanted to see her Mom again, Ash, Sam, and of course she wanted to see Dean. She wanted Dean to save her, but on the other hand, she didn't want to put Dean or Sam in danger. She cared about them to much. Especially Dean. She was praying to see him again.**

"**Why are you doing this to me?" she cried to Meg.**

"**Because its fun, blondie," she said, she poked Jo again with the red hot iron burn. Jo screamed in pain.**

"**PLEASE! STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE!" Jo screamed, and cried. Meg grabbed Jo, and said "You're gonna die, and you're gonna choose," Jo shook her head, and cried.**

"**I don't wanna die, please,"**

"**But you just said, you'll do anything. And I want you to DIE!" Meg said**

**Jo shook her head, and cried. Suddenly at the moment, a gunshot was fired. The hell hounds were shot, and Meg turned around to find Sam and Dean there. Dean looked at Jo in the cage. **

"**Let her go, you little bitch," Dean said. With that, Meg pointed out her hand to Sam and Dean. They fell to the ground clutching their heads. Jo screamed for the boys. Then she had an idea, a stupid one. But she had to try. She put her hands through the bars of the cage, and grabbed Meg's leg. Meg struggled to get back up.**

"**SAM, EXORCISE THIS BITCH, NOW!" Jo screamed. She lost Meg's leg, and Meg began to torture Jo, Jo clutched her head and started to scream. But Sam was already saving her. He spoke the verses, which made Meg scream and yell. After Sam had finished, black smoke left Meg's mouth, and her vessell fell down. Dean ran to the cage, and got Jo out, who embraced Dean. Jo winced at Dean's embrace.**

"**I'm so sorry, I should have never let you go, this is my fault," Dean said.**

"**No, I was so stubborn, I shouldn't have left," she said in tears.**

"**Come on, lets get you to your Mom's," he said.**

"**No, I wanna stay with you, Dean, I can't be away from you," she said sobbing. Dean stroked her cheek, and held her.**

**They arrived back at the motel, Dean took Jo back to her room. She sat on the bed, still scared, her burns were torturous. Dean sat next to her, and held her.**

"**I need to take a shower," she said.**

"**Okay," he said,**

"**I can't, I can't be alone though," she said, scared. Dean shook his head, and he held Jo's hand, as they walked to the bathroom. Jo took off her clothes, and Dean took his clothes off too. They both stood in the shower, and put the shower on. They held each other closely, and tenderly as the water fell on their sore, naked bodies. It wasn't about sex, it was two people being safe in each other's arms. They felt safe, Dean stroked her on the cheek, and Jo looked up at him. And the two kissed each other on the lips. It was a soft, very gentle kiss. Dean started to kiss her neck, and she felt safe.**

"**Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, and the two kissed each other again. They got out of the shower, and went to bed. Dean stayed with Jo in her bed, they laid down next to each other, and started to play with each other's hands.**

"**Thank you for saving me," she said in a weak voice.**

"**We save each other, Jo," he said.**

"**I'm sorry for leaving, I was being a bitch,"**

"**You couldn't be a bitch, even if you tried," he said, kissing her on the back of the neck.**

"**I love you, Jo," he whispered.**

"**I love you too," she sobbed.**

**The two fell asleep in each other's arms. **

**THE END.**

_**It was meant to be chapter by chapter, but I decided to do it as a long big story. I won't be carrying it on. Sorry the torture scene wasn't great. I'm only good at doing emotional couple stuff. I decided not to put a big sex scene in there, because I wanted to be more sweetly. Plus I suck at writing sex shower scene was very heavily inspired by 'The Hitcher,' I just think that scene is so beautiful. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked. P.S sorry there wasn't much Sam, I love Sam, but he always seemed to cock/twat block the pair. DAMN!**_


End file.
